Poção Polissuco & Snape
by Nevilla F
Summary: Sirius aceitou realizar todas as fantasias de Remus, inclusive mudar sua aparência para agradar Lupin. Black só não esperava contar com a visita de um certo Slytherin. Slash e ménage à trois: RL&SB&SS.
1. Chapter 1

**Poção Polissuco & Snape** está situada em meados no _quinto livro_.

É uma fanfic _slash_, por isso tem _lemon_.

OoOoOoOoO

**Poção Polissuco & Snape**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

OoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo I**

"Consegui! Consegui!", exclamou Remus muitíssimo feliz enquanto entrava no quarto de Sirius na mansão Black. Ele balançava loucamente a mão direita segurando algo entre o indicador e polegar. A primeira vista ninguém poderia ver nada na mão de Lupin, mas se a pessoa olhasse com mais atenção veria um fio de cabelo muitíssimo preto.

Black fechou a cara com a declaração que o amante fez. A felicidade do lobisomem contrastava com o repentino mau humor do animago.

"Fico felicíssimo com isso, Remus", ironizou.

Lupin ignorou o sarcasmo e rabugice de Sirius e caminhou até um caldeirão, contendo um líquido marrom borbulhante, depositado em cima do criado mudo. O caldeirão estava ao lado da cama onde o animago estava deitado.

Ao ver o amante pegar um copo, enchê-lo com a poção borbulhante e depois adicionar o fio de cabelo preto, Black se sentou na cama, incômodo.

"Por que você está colocando isso _agora_? Assim você finalizará a poção..."

Remus deu um sorriso maroto para o animago.

"Essa é a intenção, Sirius. Quero você agora."

"_Eu_?", indagou amargo. "Não é bem a mim que você quer..."

"Anda, se levanta. Beba logo a Polissuco!", ordenou Lupin, entregando o copo com a poção que agora estava verde escura.

Ainda com a cara amarrada, Black pegou o copo. Fitou irritado a poção em sua mão.

"Você prometeu que beberia caso eu conseguisse o cabelo. Eu consegui, então, trate de beber logo isso", falou Remus. A voz do lobisomem transbordava excitação.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas fez o que o amante pedia. Bebeu uma dose do copo, fazendo uma careta como se tivesse ingerido algo extremamente amargo. Depois, depositou o copo no criado mudo.

Lupin assistiu maravilhado a transformação do animago. A pele de Black ficou mais pálida. O corpo ficou menor, Sirius perdeu uns cinco centímetros em altura. Os cabelos negros encurtaram e ficaram muitíssimo mais negros e oleosos. Os olhos antes azulados ficaram negros como petróleo. E o nariz perfeito e simétrico ficou grande e torto.

"Ah!", suspirou o lobisomem extasiado. Severus Snape estava em frente a Remus. E o melhor, um Severus Snape que transaria com ele com prazer.

Sirius ainda estava amargo.

"Não sei qual a graça que você vê nesse _nojento_", comentou ácido, enquanto examinava seu novo corpo. "Ele é mais baixo que eu. E é tão magro! E esse cabelo asqueroso?", indagou ao passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Não se trata de beleza, Sirius. Você é o bruxo mais lindo que eu conheço. E Severus... Bem, Severus é apenas uma fantasia."

"E eu sou o quê?"

Lupin sorriu com paciência, como se estivesse acostumado a responder várias vezes essa pergunta.

"Você é o homem da minha vida. E eu já deixei isso diversas vezes claro. Você devia saber."

Black deu um sorriso arrogante. Remus estremeceu, pois quem sorriu arrogantemente para ele foi Snape.

"Tire as roupas.", pediu Lupin.

"Por que você não vem tirar? É você que quer esse corpo."

"Eu vou ter prazer em despi-lo quando você estiver usando _isso_", disse e jogou um emaranhado de roupas pretas para Sirius.

O animago olhou para as vestes que o lobisomem deu para ele. Black identificaria aquelas roupas em qualquer lugar, pois era uma veste igualzinha a que Snape sempre usava. Uma túnica preta com uma fileira de botões verticais, do pescoço até a barra da veste.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo!"

"Se vamos realizar a minha fantasia, então vamos fazer direito."

"O que quer dizer com fazer direito?"

"No meu sonho Severus vestia isso."

"Severus?", indagou e sua voz estava alterada pelo ciúmes.

"_Você_, Sirius. Você com a aparência de Severus usava roupas iguais a dele."

Black lançou um olhar rabugento para o amante, mas fez o que ele pediu. Tirou as próprias vestes, que haviam ficado largas em seu novo corpo, e vestiu a túnica de Snape.

Enquanto o outro se despia, Remus se ocupou de fazer outra coisa. Não que ele não quisesse ver Severus nu, ele queria, mas preferiria descobrir o corpo do Slytherin aos poucos. Ele queria desembrulhar o seu presente pessoalmente. Por isso tratou de mudar o clima do quarto. Diminuiu a luminosidade, deixando a meia-luz, depois acendeu alguns incensos de ervas aromáticas que julgava combinar com Severus. Por fim, com ajuda de um feitiço, trocou os lençóis da cama, antes azuis, para negros. Quando se virou para o amante, Lupin arfou de novo. Severus Snape estava na sua frente, usando suas vestes usuais. E, se era possível, o Comensal da Morte ficava ainda mais lindo com a fraca iluminação. O lobisomem teve que se conter para não falar que Sirius estava lindo, pois se falasse certamente o animago ficaria mais ranzinza.

Valia a pena estar com a aparência de Snape e usar suas vestes só para poder ver o lobisomem com aquela expressão feliz, pensava Black. Na verdade Remus estava tão feliz que parecia que ia explodir. Isso incomodava um pouco o animago, afinal, era só uma transa com Snape. O que poderia ter demais?, pensou desdenhoso. Então um pensamento incômodo perpassou por sua cabeça. Ele próprio pedindo para Lupin tomar a poção e adotar a aparência de Severus e depois eles poderiam... Poderiam o quê? Irritado com seus próprios pensamentos, Sirius tirou Snape de sua cabeça.

"Venha para mais perto. Prometi que iria tirar suas roupas, lembra?", incitou Lupin.

Black sorriu enviesado e caminhou até parar de frente ao lobisomem.

Remus ainda parecia encantado com o ser humano que estava a sua frente. Ergueu a mão e a passou pela bochecha de Sirius. O animago fechou os olhos. Lupin ergueu a outra mão e com as duas começou a acariciar as mechas do novo cabelo de Black.

Sirius sabia que o amante estava desfrutando esses momentos. Que esses simples toques davam prazer para ele, afinal, a fantasia de Remus era ser _aceito_ por Severus. Mas o animago estava meio impaciente, por isso provocou:

"Não acredito que você me fez ter essa aparência somente para ficar me tocando dessa forma inocente. Eu só bebi poção suficiente para uma hora."

O lobisomem sorriu com lascívia.

"Então vamos parar de bancar os inocentes..."

Lupin agarrou a gola da túnica e aproximou o corpo do outro, depois com os rostos bem próximos iniciou um beijo. O beijo parecia o mesmo beijo de Sirius, os mesmos movimentos, a mesma delícia. A única coisa diferente era a língua – a língua de Snape era mais áspera que a de Black.

O animago envolveu os braços pelo tronco de Remus, depois tentou erguê-lo, mas não conseguiu. O corpo de Severus devia pesar o mesmo que o lobisomem, logo, ele não era capaz de levantá-lo com a mesma facilidade do que com seu corpo original.

Ainda sem desgrudas dos lábios finos do Slytherin, Lupin jogou o corpo em direção a cama e os dois acabaram caindo. Remus desfez o longo beijo e migrou a boca para o pescoço do amante. Mordiscou algumas vezes até fazer Sirius gemer.

"Ahh..."

_Sirius gemer_? Definitivamente não era Sirius que gemia. O gemido de Black era rouco, diferente do gemido de Snape que era suave, quase um sussurro.

Com o animago deitado de costas na cama, Remus sentou em cima da virilha dele, em seguida começou a despi-lo lentamente. Cada botão que abria expunha um pedacinho da pele branca de Severus. Lupin mordia os próprios lábios para não grunhir. Snape era lindo demais!

Quando enfim retirou a túnica de Black, Remus ficou alguns segundos apenas admirando o corpo do amante.

Sirius franziu ao notar o tempo, que para ele pareceu uma eternidade, que o lobisomem ficou olhando para o corpo do Slytherin.

"O que você tanto olha, Remus? Vai dizer que _ele_ é mais bonito do que eu?"

Lupin passou o indicador por todo o tórax e abdômen antes de responder.

"São belezas diferentes. Você é lindo, dono de uma beleza incontestável. Severus é exótico, selvagem...", comentava enquanto passava o dedo por uma grande cicatriz salientada no peito do amante. "Como será que ele conseguiu essa cicatriz? Parece tão profunda... Deve ter doído bastante..."

"Quem se importa? Vai ver ele é sádico e gosta dessas coisas..."

"Será?", divagou. "Eu adoraria fazer umas cicatrizes de mordida nele..."

"Então faz! Ele não está aqui?"

Remus sorriu. Era a voz de Severus que provocava ele, mas era o tipo de imaturidade característica de Black.

"Não sinta ciúmes. Você sabe que não precisa. Mas já me sugeriu morder..."

Lupin inclinou o tronco e mordeu diversas vezes o corpo do amante. Os ombros, peito, mamilos, barriga, umbigo... Ele deixou toda a pele naturalmente branca de Snape avermelhada por causa das mordidas.

"Ah... Ah...", sussurrava o animago na voz suave de Severus. Ele adorava ser mordido por Remus.

"Está gostando?"

"Muito. Morde com mais força..."

"Vai ficar marcado."

"Não me importo. Faça!", mandou.

O lobisomem passou a língua pelos lábios e voltou a morder agora mais fortemente o corpo de Sirius.

Black sorriu satisfeito, mas estava cansado de ser passivo.

"Remus... O que quer que ele faça?"

"Ele não! _Você_, Sirius. Faça... Sei lá... Faça o que você acha que ele faria..."

"Então acho que vou ter que pegar minha varinha. Acho que ele te torturaria...", zombou.

"Sirius...", censurou.

"Cadê o seu senso de humor?", brincou e em seguida se ergueu da cama. Os dois bruxos agora estavam sentados. Black olhou seriamente para o amante e perguntou:

"O que quer que eu faça? O que 'eu' fazia na sua fantasia?"

Remus analisou a feição do outro. O rosto de Severus estava sério, e Sirius parecia muito disposto a satisfazer qualquer maluquice que ele pedisse. Lupin, meio encabulado, contou para Black o que ele desejava que ele fizesse com ele.

O animago sorriu após ouviu o que o pedido do lobisomem. Em seguida, Sirius pegou a varinha e providenciou as coisas que precisava para fazer tudo exatamente como Lupin desejava.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus estava mais mau humorado do que de costume. A reunião da Ordem tinha acabado havia uns dez minutos, mas Albus se encontrou com ele logo em seguida para pedir um favor. Ele teria que voltar a casa de Black e conversar com o animago. Esperava, ao menos, não ter que encontrar com Lupin de novo. Ele viu claramente o lobisomem correr até a cadeira onde ele ficou sentado durante a reunião e procurar por algo. Não fazia ideia do que Lupin poderia estar procurando.

Snape chegou a Mansão Black e felizmente não foi Remus que atendeu, mas sim Tonks. Sem dar maiores esclarecimentos, ele perguntou onde era o quarto de Sirius. A bruxa disse onde era, e o Slytherin foi até lá. Ele bateu na porta do quarto do animago uma única vez, em seguida a abriu.

"Black? Dumbledore me mandou..."

Snape parou de falar. Nunca em sua vida tinha visto algo tão curioso e bizarro. Remus Lupin estava deitado e amarrado a cabeceira da cama pelos pulsos enquanto uma pessoa idêntica ao Slytherin estava prestes a penetrar o lobisomem. Desconcertado com a cena, Severus desviou o olhar. Ao fazer isso avistou algo muitíssimo interessante. Em cima do criado mudo havia uma poção com um inconfundível líquido marrom borbulhante. Ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto. Sorrindo debochadamente, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos negros do falso Severus, que ele sabia que pertenciam a Sirius.

"Eu volto daqui há uma hora, Black. Acho que nesse tempo você voltará a ser você mesmo", disse e fechou a porta.

O animago sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e humilhação. Por outro lado Lupin ria.

"Você viu a cara que ele fez, Sirius? _Ele_ ficou com vergonha."

Mas a única feição que Black conseguia se lembrar era o sorriso debochado de Severus.

"Merlin! O que ele vai pensar?"

"Quem se importa?", indagou Remus que parecia feliz e satisfeito. Graças a visita inusitada, sua ereção pulsava. Foi excitante demais ter _dois_ Severus no mesmo quarto.

"E se ele contar para alguém?", perguntou Sirius desesperado.

"Ele não vai contar. Para quem ele contaria?"

Black permanecia paralisado, ficou na mesma posição que Snape o havia encontrado. Ele estava de joelhos na cama, entre as pernas abertas do lobisomem.

Lupin impulsionou os quadris para frente, roçando seu membro na barriga do animago.

"Vamos, Sirius..."

O animago permanecia meio atônito.

"Sirius Black, me leve a loucura! Agora!"

O timbre autoritário do outro fez Sirius sair do estado de vergonha que se encontrava. Ele olhou para Remus. A mera visão do amante amarrado a sua cama e implorando por sexo fazia sua ereção se animar. Que se dane Snape! Que se dane caso toda a Ordem da Fênix ficasse sabendo o que Severus viu! Agora a única coisa que importava era o lobisomem. O animago deu um sorriso cruel, que fez Lupin se arrepiar.

"Eu vou te levar a loucura, Remus", prometeu.

A promessa de Sirius com aquela voz suave e sensual fez o lobisomem tornar a se arrepiar.

"Não seja gentil. Como você disse, Severus parece ser sádico", instruiu Lupin.

Black olhou para o amante com um olhar psicopata.

"Eu não serei", afirmou.

Com a ereção e Remus previamente lubrificados, Sirius se posicionou melhor entre as pernas do lobisomem. Depois, olhando bem para Lupin, Black o penetrou com uma única investida.

O rosto de Remus se contraiu de dor e ele fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos e inconscientemente agarrou as cordas que prendiam seus pulsos. Sirius nunca havia transado com ele desse jeito. Mas apesar da dor, ele estava satisfeito. Tinha quase certeza que Severus era sádico.

Black olhava aflito para o amante. Lupin estava claramente desconfortável.

"Remus?"

O lobisomem sorriu ao notar pela primeira vez preocupação na voz suave de Severus. Mas infelizmente não era Snape que realmente falava com ele.

"Continue, Sirius."

"Mas..."

"É _assim_ que eu quero. Você prometeu que faria do meu jeito."

Black assentiu. Jogou os cabelos para trás, tirando-os do rosto e saiu e entrou no corpo de Remus bruscamente. Ele percebeu que Lupin continuava contraído de dor, mas não se importou muito. A pressão que o corpo apertado do lobisomem fazia sob sua ereção fazia-o sentir-se no paraíso.

"Mmm...", gemeu Sirius com a voz de Snape.

Lupin sorriu debilmente. O gemido de Severus quase fazia-o esquecer-se da dor.

O animago voltou a estocar o lobisomem. Agora mais aceleradamente e mais vezes. Ao mesmo tempo, Black gemia mais e mais.

Estimulado por ouvir Snape gemer diversas vezes, Remus passou a acompanhá-lo nos ganidos. E seus gemidos se elevavam a gritos quando Sirius golpeava um ponto especial dentro dele.

Black sabia onde era o exato ponto que fazia Lupin gritar de prazer, mas estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para acertá-lo, já que o membro de Snape era menor que o seu. _Menor_. Sempre que o animago pensava nisso tinha vontade de rir.

Passado algum tempo, as estocadas do animago estavam mais frenéticas e alucinadas, ele estava chegando ao ápice. Ao atingir o orgasmo ele urrou:

"Ah... Remus..."

Lupin sentiu todos seus pelos do corpo se arrepiarem ao ouvir o amante. Sentiu ainda um impulso de ejacular, mas não conseguiu. Sua bunda doía demais. Seu membro continua ereto e agora estava ficando meio arroxeado por conta do grande volume de sangue. Ele olhou para Sirius. O rosto dele estava suado, mas relaxado. O bruxo exibia um lindo sorriso satisfeito. O lobisomem nunca tinha visto o Snape real sorrindo daquele jeito. Ficava formidavelmente belo assim.

Ainda sorrindo, Black olhou para o rosto do amante. Remus não parecia sentir dor, estava até feliz. Sirius desceu o olhar da face até a pélvis do lobisomem. Observou a ereção não satisfeita de Lupin. Sirius saiu de dentro do outro e se sentou perto das pernas de Remus.

"Não vai me desamarrar?", quis saber o lobisomem.

O animago não respondeu. Agarrou com a mão a base do membro do amante e em seguida inclinou o rosto até a ereção de Remus. Lançou um olhar malvado para Lupin e em seguida abocanhou o membro do lobisomem.

"Hum... Sirius...", arfou.

Black começou a mover os lábios sob a ereção de Lupin, indo e vindo em movimentos torturantemente lentos. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mão acariciava os testículos de Remus.

"Mais...", pediu.

Sirius acelerou os movimentos, agora ia e vinha mais agilmente. Seus lábios pressionando firmemente todas as veias salientadas do membro do amante. Black manteve o ritmo veloz e em menos de um minuto Lupin chegou ao clímax em sua boca gritando:

"SI-RI-US..."

Black retirou a boca da ereção satisfeita do lobisomem, em seguida deu uma lambida lânguida no membro já mole. Fitando a expressão de prazer no rosto de Remus, o animago perguntou:

"Então... Realizei sua fantasia?"

Lupin olhou apaixonadamente para Sirius.

"Você superou todas as minhas expectativas."

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**: 9 de janeiro, aniversário do nosso personagem favorito: Severus Snape. Publiquei hoje justamente para homenagear nosso deus Slytherin. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado da fic.  
_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Cerca de uma hora depois, Sirius, já com sua aparência, estava realizando alguns feitiços de limpeza na cozinha, onde anteriormente havia ocorrido a reunião da Ordem da Fênix. O animago ainda sorria por causa da transa. Tirando a inconveniente visita de Severus o sexo havia sido muito bom. O Gryffindor estava tão distraído que não ouviu o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas, em direção a cozinha no porão.

Snape havia voltado até a casa de Sirius. Novamente, foi Tonks que atendeu a porta. Ele perguntou onde estava Black e a bruxa disse que estava na cozinha. Severus foi até lá e viu Black de costas para a porta desferindo diversos feitiços pelo cômodo. O Slytherin verificou rapidamente o local para ver se tinha mais alguém. Felizmente ou infelizmente não tinha ninguém. Os dois estavam a sós.

Severus se aproximou devagar, pisava bem leve no chão para não ser notado. Só parou quando estava quase encostando nas costas de Sirius. O Comensal da Morte comentou:

"Então você gosta de transar usando a minha aparência, Black?"

O animago se sobressaltou e se virou devagar. Aquela voz estava próxima _demais_. Quando o Gryffindor girou o corpo e encontrou Severus tão próximo sentiu o rosto esquentar. Sentiu também outra parte do seu corpo ficar quente.

"Sai de perto de mim..."

Snape aproximou mais o rosto da orelha de Sirius.

"Quando você quiser transar com o original basta me pedir, Black, terei prazer em atender o seu pedido..."

"Do que está falando?", indagou, se fazendo de desentendido.

Severus colocou a mão em cima do membro do animago, que já dava sinais de vida. Com o toque do Slytherin a ereção do Gryffindor pulsou.

"É _disso_ que estou falando", falou enquanto percebia o certo volume. Sorrindo de escárnio ele indagou: "Me responda, ficou excitado com a minha proposta ou com a minha aproximação?"

_Minta! Negue! Enfeitice ele! Ou só fuja daí!_, berrava a razão para Sirius, mas ele preferiu ignorá-la.

"Com os dois...", assumiu.

Snape sorriu predatoriamente, depois passou a acariciar a ereção do animago.

"Hum...", ganiu Black como se fosse um cachorro satisfeito. Depois fechou os olhos e sorriu debilmente.

Severus estava com o olhar fixo no rosto do animago. Snape nunca tinha ficado tão próximo do outro assim. Sirius era um homem belo, ainda que os anos em Azkaban tivessem mal tratado sua aparência. Black parecia tão bonito, tão sereno, tão submisso que Snape resolveu beijá-lo. Pensou que o Gryffindor não fosse correspondê-lo ou até que fosse afastá-lo, mas o animago não fez nada disso. Sirius o beijou intensamente.

Snape pensou que estivesse delirando, por isso teve que abrir os olhos. Sirius Black estava o aceitando? Precisava _ver_ para acreditar. Mas teria sido melhor não ter feito isso. A primeira visão que teve foi o rosto de Black, mas depois com a visão periférica ele percebeu que não estavam a sós na cozinha.

O Slytherin paralisou quando identificou Remus no cômodo. Não que ele tivesse medo do lobisomem ou da varinha deste apontada diretamente para a sua cabeça. Na verdade, depois de transar com Sirius, ele iria atrás de Lupin para fazer o mesmo com ele. Severus, então, se lembrou que o dia seguinte era lua cheia e o temperamento dos lobisomens ficava muito arisco antes da transformação. Só por isso já seria ruim irritar Remus hoje. Então some isso ao fato de Snape estar masturbando _e_ beijando o seu namorado. Esse lobisomem vai querer me matar!, pensou o Slytherin. Sensatamente, mas a contra gosto Snape se desgrudou de Black. Se virou, então, para Lupin com o rosto impassível como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais.

"Por que você parou?", questionou Remus para Severus.

"É para eu continuar?", desafiou o Slytherin.

"Remus...", interveio Black. Estava com remorso por estar o traindo, mas... Quando na vida ele teria outra chance de beijar Severus Snape? Nunca! Ele não podia perder a chance de estar com o Comensal da Morte.

"Fique quieto, Sirius!", mandou, mas nem olhou para o animago. Seus olhos estavam grudados em Snape. "E você, Severus, por que parou? Não estava bom beijar Sirius? Ele não é muito gostoso?"

O Comensal da Morte olhou desdenhosamente para Sirius, depois fitou o lobisomem.

"Não sei. Ele é? Você já o _provou_, Lupin? Suponho que não a julgar pelo que vi ainda há pouco. Acho que Black não é do tipo que te dá essa chance...", respondeu com malícia.

Remus sorriu e manteve a varinha erguida em direção a cabeça de Snape.

"E _você_ pensa que poderá prová-lo, Severus?"

O Slytherin se aproximou novamente do animago. Quando já estavam bem próximos, o Comensal da Morte esticou a língua e passou-a pela bochecha de Sirius. Depois lambeu os próprios lábios e fez um sonoro "hummm".

"Devo concordar com você, Lupin. Black é suculento..."

"Beije-o", ordenou.

Severus não gostava de receber ordens, mas já que Lupin estava oferecendo o namorado, ele iria aproveitar. O Comensal olhou para o Gryffindor na sua frente, depois enroscou os dedos na nuca de Sirius, trazendo-o para mais perto. Quando as bocas estavam próximas o suficiente, o Slytherin capturou os lábios do animago, iniciando um beijo faminto.

Remus se aproximou uns passos dos dois, para poder ver melhor. Instintivamente ele levou a mão até a virilha. Ver os dois homens que mais desejava em sua vida _juntos_ era muito excitante! Tão excitante que ele também queria participar daquilo. Queria estar com os dois.

Depois de segundos deliciosos, Snape desfez o beijo, mas não tirou os lábios do animago. Foi até a orelha e lambeu o lóbulo, depois começou a mordê-la.

Sirius olhou aflito para o amante. Remus não o perdoaria por estar aceitando os carinhos de Severus e, principalmente, não o perdoaria por estar gostando. Mas o Gryffindor se surpreendeu ao fitar o rosto do amante. Lupin estava com aquela expressão serena e excitada, sempre presente quando eles transavam. Não havia traços de irritação nele, tanto não havia que o lobisomem piscou para ele.

Notando que o amante continuava olhando para ele com cara de culpado, Remus sussurrou:

"Está tudo bem."

Black continuou encarando o outro Gryffindor, até que sentiu os dentes de Snape se cravando fundo em sua pele.

"Mas que diabos?", resmungou.

Severus, com um belo sorriso enviesado, comentou:

"O que foi? Lupin disse que eu era sádico. Estou fazendo jus ao meu título."

Sirius se afastou um passo do Slytherin, apertando os olhos.

"Você nos ouviu?"

"É evidente. Eu precisava saber que tipo de perversões vocês faziam usando a minha imagem. Foi a primeira vez que fizeram aquilo, não foi?"

Aparentemente o animago estava chocado demais para responder, por isso Remus respondeu:

"Foi. Usamos o falso porque não sabíamos que o original estava tão disposto a partilhar a cama conosco."

"Você devia ter perguntado, lobisomem..."

"Quer transar conosco, Severus?", indagou Lupin sem rodeios.

Os olhares dos dois Gryffindors convergiam para o Slytherin. Olhos cheios de excitação e desejo.

"O que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui se não quisesse?"

Severus viu um sorriso de malícia surgir no rosto dos outros dois.

"Leve-o até o quarto, Sirius."

Black puxou o Slytherin para próximo dele, depois segurando-o firmemente pelo pulso, aparataram no quarto do animago.

Imediatamente, Severus avançou para os lábios de Sirius. Desejava Black e Lupin desde que os tempos de colégio. Toda a escola sabia que os dois Gryffindors eram namorados e, o que mais Snape sonhava era ficar com os dois. Ao mesmo tempo.

A julgar pela forma desesperada e faminta que estava sendo beijado, o animago podia afirmar que o Slytherin queria muito estar com ele. A ideia fazia-o sentir vontade de rir. Então ele se lembrou de uma peculiaridade do corpo de Severus. O membro de Snape era menor que o dele. O Gryffindor queria que o Comensal da Morte soubesse e _sentisse_ isso, por isso colocou a mão direita do bruxo sob sua ereção.

Severus passou a masturbá-lo mais agilmente, sentindo o volume que tocava aumentar. Sentiu então Sirius golpear sua mão com a pélvis. Ele finalizou o beijo, levemente sem fôlego.

"Lucius Malfoy te ensinou a beijar direito, não Snape?", zombou.

"Ensinou sim. Diferente de Lupin. Você beija muito mau, Black", mentiu.

O Gryffindor se limitou a sorrir. Tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar trocando provocações com Severus. Os lábios de Black migraram até o pescoço do Comensal, depois deu algumas lambidas e mordidas. Olhou para o Slytherin. Os olhos negros brilhavam de um jeito alucinado. Os finos lábios de Severus estavam avermelhados. A pele normalmente pálida estava rosada de excitação.

"Sabe que você não é tão feio, Snape..."

O Slytherin apertou o membro de Black.

"_Severus_. Me chame pelo primeiro nome."

"Severus, você não é nada feio."

"Você também, Black."

Sirius riu de soberba. Tinha ciência de sua beleza e achou graça o Slytherin menosprezá-la.

"Me chame também pelo primeiro nome."

"Sirius..."

Black continuou sorrindo, depois levou ambas as mãos até a gola da túnica preta de Severus e começou a desabotoá-la.

Lupin entrou no quarto e franziu para os dois.

"Ainda estão vestidos? O que estiveram fazendo? Conversando?", provocou.

"Me ajude aqui, Remus. Olhe só quantos botões tem nessa roupa."

O lobisomem foi até eles. Fitou longamente Severus, como se quisesse ter certeza que ele estava realmente ali e não era uma miragem.

"O que foi, Remus?", indagou Snape.

Lupin deu um sorriso radiante.

"Remus?"

"Não é o seu nome?", perguntou levemente ríspido.

"É. Mas nunca me chamou assim."

"Tem primeira vez para tudo. Olha só o que eu estou fazendo agora."

O lobisomem sorriu obscenamente.

"Você vai gostar tanto do que faremos com você hoje que nunca mais nos deixará."

"Veremos...", desafiou.

Remus se agachou e começou a tirar a calça de Snape, enquanto Sirius ainda lutava contra os botões da túnica. Rapidamente, Lupin abaixou a calça juntamente com a cueca do Comensal.

Severus ergueu uma das pernas e o lobisomem tirou a perna da calça e cueca, depois o Slytherin fez o mesmo com a outra perna e Remus tirou a calça e a cueca dele. Lupin aproveitou e também retirou os sapatos que Snape usava.

Sirius, enfim, conseguiu se livrar dos incontáveis botões. Retirou a túnica de Severus com aflição. Parou uns segundos para observar o Comensal. Snape era pálido e tinha poucos pelos negros distribuídos pelo tórax. Tinha também algumas cicatrizes profundas e bem cicatrizadas. Black não se contentou em somente olhar Severus, ele precisava senti-lo com a boca. Avançou em direção ao ombro esquerdo do Slytherin e o beijou, depois lambeu e mordiscou, como se estivesse saboreando o bruxo.

"Mmm... Severus tem um gosto fantástico, Remus."

Lupin se ergueu do chão. Também estivera observando o Slytherin totalmente nu. Com a boca salivando, Remus falou:

"Acho que chegou a minha vez de prová-lo..."

O lobisomem beijou o pescoço de Severus, depois a orelha e os cabelos. Sentiu então Snape puxar sua cabeça com as mãos e posicioná-la na frente a dele. Lupin beijou o queixo, o nariz e por fim os lábios.

Snape entreabriu os lábios e Remus penetrou a língua em sua boca. O Slytherin se sentia próximo ao paraíso. A boca quente de Black estava devorando seu corpo, enquanto a boca de Lupin beijava-o como se fosse seu amante há muitos anos.

Sirius desceu os lábios por todo o abdômen de Severus, distribuindo beijos e mordidas. Chegou então ao membro de Snape e sem pensar duas vezes, lambeu-o.

O Comensal se surpreendeu. Somente em suas fantasias mais loucas ele imaginou ter Sirius Black de joelhos para ele. A surpresa e o prazer foram tão intensos que ele gemeu alto.

Lupin finalizou o beijo sorrindo. Foi extremamente prazeroso ouvir o verdadeiro Slytherin gemendo.

Remus e Severus ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos, até que o Comensal ganiu de prazer mais uma vez. Black estava chupando sua glande.

O lobisomem, ainda sorrindo, ficou observando Snape fechar os olhos. O bruxo tinha uma expressão relaxada e satisfeita. Severus ficava lindo desse jeito! Curioso, Lupin queria saber o que estava causando tanta satisfação ao Comensal da Morte. Olhou para baixo e viu Sirius ajoelhado e entretido com o membro de Snape em sua boca.

Remus então fez o mesmo percurso que Black fizera. Beijou o peito, barriga, umbigo de Severus, mas invés de descer até a ereção dele, Lupin desviou e foi até a bunda de Snape.

O lobisomem se agachou em frente as costas do Slytherin. Constatou que Severus tinha uma bela bunda. Redonda, empinada, firme. Lupin passou a língua pelos lábios. Estava começando a sentir fome. Segurou as nádegas de Snape com ambas as mãos, afastando-as e em seguida lambeu o sulco entre as duas. Depois enfiou a língua em Severus.

Snape xingou e abriu os olhos. Não era justo o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo! Sirius agora tinha toda sua ereção na boca e sugava-a com sofreguidão e Remus acabara de penetrá-lo com a língua. _Não era justo!_ Assim Severus ia gozar rápido e ele não queria isso. O Slytherin agarrou os cabelos de Black e puxou-o para cima.

O animago lançou um olhar questionador para Severus. Ele fez alguma coisa errada?

"Vamos fazer outra coisa, Sirius. Se deite na cama", mandou. Snape virou o rosto até Remus que agora estava enfiando e tirando a língua dentro dele. O lobisomem olhava para Severus. Quando os olhos negros se encontraram os castanhos, o Slytherin sentiu um choque. Entendeu o que Lupin estava fazendo. O lobisomem estava demarcando seu lugar, no caso, a bunda de Snape. O Comensal entendeu o que Remus queria dele.

"Por que não beija um pouco Sirius? Quero ver vocês dois juntos. Isso me excita..."

Lupin retirou sua língua do corpo de Severus. Deu um sorriso cheio de significados para o Slytherin e foi até a cama, onde Black estava deitado. Sentou-se perto da cabeça do animago e inclinou o corpo até alcançar os lábios de Sirius.

Severus ficou alguns segundos vendo os dois se beijando. Era lindo, sensual, excitante. O Comensal da Morte queria se juntar a eles, mas antes precisava fazer alguns feitiços. Foi até a sua veste jogada no chão e de lá tirou a varinha. Apontou a varinha primeiro para Sirius e murmurou uma azaração. Após receber o feitiço, o animago ficou totalmente nu. Depois, o Slytherin lançou o mesmo feitiço em Remus. Agora o lobisomem também estava sem roupas.

Os dois Gryffindors pararam de se beijar para fitarem Snape com assombro.

"Como fez isso, Severus?"

O Slytherin deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Quando se é Comensal da Morte se aprende algumas coisas interessantes..."

"E quem te ensinou isso? Lucius Malfoy?", alfinetou Sirius.

"Está com ciúmes, Black?"

"Vem, Severus, vem ficar com a gente...", chamou Lupin.

Antes de se juntar a eles, Snape observou os Gryffindors nus. Black era ainda mais bonito sem roupas. Ele tinha uma cor amorenada mesmo estando dias sem ver a luz do sol. Os cabelos negros caiam até seus ombros e eram brilhantes e sedosos. Os olhos azulados de Sirius eram penetrantes, quase hipnotizantes, Severus poderia se perder naquele oceano azul. O animago tinha mais pelos pelo tórax e abdômen do que ele. E além de ser mais alto do que Snape, Black tinha mais músculos do que ele.

Remus parecia o oposto de Sirius. O lobisomem era magro e os únicos músculos definidos que tinha no corpo eram os do abdômen. Sua pele era quase tão pálida quanto a de Severus. E por todo o corpo, incluindo braços, pernas e tronco haviam marcas de cicatrizes feitas por dentes gigantescos. Os pelos de Lupin eram de um tom castanho tão claro que pareciam não existir. A face de Remus tinha aspecto de cansaço graças as olheiras fundas e os cabelos brancos misturados aos castanhos. Mas a única sensação que o Slytherin conseguia identificar nele era desejo e excitação.

Lupin parecia impaciente, por isso se ergueu do colchão e jogou Snape em direção a cama. Olhou parcialmente irritado para o Comensal e disse:

"Esperei muito para estar com você, não me faça esperar mais."

Snape caiu sentado na cama, logo em seguida sentiu os braços do animago em volta de seus ombros. Sentia beijos por sua nuca e orelha. Severus olhou para Remus e eles partilharam um olhar de entendimento. O Slytherin se virou e empurrou Sirius em direção ao colchão, até ele deitar. Depois se deitou em cima dele. Enfiou o nariz no pescoço de Black e viu todos os pelos do animago se eriçarem. Em seguida, beijou todo o peito e barriga do Gryffindor. Então, ficou de joelhos na cama e beijou a coxas de Sirius. Olhando diretamente para Black, ordenou:

"Abra as pernas..."

O animago obedeceu. Ao mesmo tempo Remus na cama, entre os dois.

Enquanto se acomodava entre as pernas de Black, Severus enfiou o dedo médio na boca. Depois com os olhos cravados no rosto de Sirius, Snape penetrou o dedo nele.

"Mmm...", murmurou Black.

O Slytherin sorriu enviesado. Ainda observando a feição do animago, Severus começou a mover o dedo, entrando e saindo devagar. Sorriu ainda mais ao notar que Black começava a mexer os quadris, tentando acompanhar seus movimentos. Snape, então, penetrou mais dois dedos no Gryffindor.

"Mmmm...", gemeu Sirius de modo incoerente.

Severus continuou movendo os dedos, agora circundando, tentando relaxar ao máximo o animago. Desviou o olhar do rosto de Sirius e olhou para Remus, que também o observava. Com a mão livre fez um aceno, chamando Lupin para perto dele.

O lobisomem sentou em cima da barriga de Black, de frente para o Slytherin.

Snape aproximou o rosto do de Remus e o beijou. Ao mesmo tempo continuava movimentando os dedos em Sirius. O beijo de Lupin era provocante e sensual. O lobisomem beijava o Comensal como se fosse amante dele há décadas. Severus sentiu sua ereção pulsar de prazer. Ele já não podia mais esperar. Retirou os dedos de Black e terminou de beijar Remus.

"Eu preciso de um lubrificante", disse.

Sirius esticou o braço e pegou um tubo dourado em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado do caldeirão com a poção polissuco, que ainda borbulhava. Depois o deu para Lupin, que entregou para Snape.

Severus pegou o tubo e espremeu uma boa quantidade na palma da mão. Em seguida transferiu o gel por sua ereção. Nesse meio tempo, Remus se inclinou até a virilha do outro Gryffindor e passou a língua por sua ereção inchada.

Black se agarrou aos lençóis. A sensação de prazer preenchia todo seu corpo. Lupin continuava lambendo seu membro e, concomitantemente, Snape esfregava sua ereção em sua entrada. Depois, lentamente, o Slytherin foi penetrando nele. Sirius se agarrou ainda mais fortemente aos lençóis. Quando Severus penetrou totalmente nele e isso levou alguns segundos, os dois, Snape e Black gemeram.

O Slytherin aguardou alguns segundos, para que o corpo do animago se acostumasse com a invasão. Os segundos pareciam minutos para o Comensal. Ouvir Sirius Black gemer para ele, e ter que permanecer parado era uma tortura.

"Vamos, Severus. Eu quero mais..."

Snape sorriu enviesado. Começou a se mover, iniciando uma série de movimentos de vai-e-vem bem devagar. Imediatamente, o corpo do animago começou a incitá-lo, movendo os quadris em direção a ereção de Severus.

Por que Snape não se move mais rápido?, pensava Sirius. Parece até que está transando com um virgem. Black queria protestar, mandar o Slytherin se mover com mais agilidade, mas não conseguia mais articular frases. As sensações estavam muito fortes. Lupin chupando-o com avidez, Severus comendo-o sem pressa... Estava tudo gostoso demais. O animago poderia morrer de prazer.

O Comensal passou a se mover mais rapidamente. Agora suas estocadas penetravam fundo dentro de Sirius. E em uma dessas estocadas profundas...

"Merlin! Fa-ça is-so de no-vo...", pediu Black.

O Slytherin fez o que foi pedido. Entrava e saia de dentro de Sirius com vontade. Estava se movendo tão rápido que podia-se ouvir o baque do atrito de seu corpo contra o do animago. Ele continuou estocando desesperadamente até que ouviu Black berrar:

"AHHH... SEVERUS... REMUS..."

Snape não resistiu. Ouvir seu nome ser berrado de forma desesperada pela voz extremamente sexy de Sirius Black fez o Slytherin chegar ao ápice imediatamente. Ele não gritou nada ao chegar ao orgasmo, não era do feitio dele, mas ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. Sentia ainda seus músculos relaxados. Ele saiu de dentro do corpo do amante e se deitou ao lado de Sirius.

Black estava de olhos fechados e seu peito descia e subia rapidamente. Ele sentiu quando a cama afundar ao seu lado, soube que Severus estava ao seu lado.

"Você não é sádico, Snape. Isso é estranho. Eu e Remus tínhamos certeza que você era."

O sorriso de Severus aumentou ao ouvir o comentário, então retrucou:

"Tenho poucos amantes, Black, por isso tenho que tratá-los bem. Mas se uma transa sadomasoquista te agrada, eu posso providenciar isso."

Sirius também sorriu.

"Então na próxima você me mostra seus talentos."

"Terei prazer em fazer isso", falou Severus. Depois olhou para Remus, que tinha saído de cima de Black e havia se sentado na cama. O lobisomem retirava o sêmen de Sirius de seu queixo, que devia ter extravasado.

Lupin fitava Snape de forma predatória. A simples visão de Severus nu fazia a boca de Remus salivar. Ele ficou contente ao perceber que o Slytherin entendera bem a mensagem, pois Snape engatinhou até ele. O Gryffindor sorriu e beijou o Comensal.

Remus agora beijava Severus de forma sedenta. O Slytherin podia ainda sentir o gosto de Sirius em sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia as mãos do lobisomem em seus cabelos.

Lupin finalizou o beijo e sussurrou bem próximo a orelha direita de Snape:

"Vai ser meu essa noite, Severus?"

"Vou...", murmurou a resposta. Depois acrescentou: "Como você me quer?"

O lobisomem viu Snape parado ainda como se tivesse engatinhando. Uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça.

"Eu quero você de quatro."

O Comensal sorriu de escárnio.

"Eu já estou de quatro."

"Mas você precisa se virar para mim."

O Slytherin se moveu na cama. Ele continuava com as mãos e joelhos apoiados no colchão, mas agora sua bunda estava em direção a Remus.

Lupin passou a mão pelas costas de novo amante. Severus era tão pálido, que qualquer toque mais firme fazia sua pele avermelhar-se. O lobisomem ficou de joelhos na cama. Olhou para a própria ereção, que estava totalmente inchada. Também estava ficando roxa por conta da grande quantidade de sangue. O Gryffindor não podia e não queria perder tempo preparando Snape. Ele olhou em volta e achou o que queria. Pegou o tubo lubrificante e colocou um pouco do gel em sua mão. Em seguida, lambuzou sua ereção com o gel. Remus colocou as mãos na bunda do Slytherin e começou a penetrá-lo. Assim como Severus tinha feito, Lupin o penetrou devagar, apaixonadamente.

Sirius continuava deitado e assistia extasiado seus dois amantes juntos. Observou a feição de puro prazer quando Remus entrou totalmente em Snape. E viu, com uma pontada de prazer sádico, Severus morder os próprios lábios ao acomodar todo o membro de Lupin. Instintivamente, sua ereção começou a dar sinais de vida. Depois, enquanto acompanhava os movimentos sensuais e cada vez mais rápidos do lobisomem, seu membro ficou totalmente ereto. Ele, então, notou como a boca de Snape estava perto dele.

O Comensal sentia seu corpo ser projetado para frente a cada nova e rápida investida de Remus contra seu corpo. Então era assim que era transar com um lobisomem: muito selvagem e sensual. Severus não estava reclamando da selvageria de Lupin, pois a transa estava muito boa. Com frequência, o Gryffindor conseguia golpear sua próstata. E nesses momentos Snape sentia que podia morrer de prazer. Viu então Sirius se sentar na cama e ir até ele. Black agora estava de joelhos em frente ao rosto do Comensal. Severus entendeu bem o que queria o animago queria. Lambeu os próprios lábios de forma extremamente lânguida e abocanhou o membro de Sirius.

A partir daí, Severus viveu um caleidoscópio de sensações. Aparentemente, os dois Gryffindors entraram em algum tipo de competição maluca para ver quem gemia mais alto. Black gemia com latidos roucos, enquanto Remus uivava de um jeito doce, gostoso. Ouvir aqueles dois exibidos expressando suas sensações de forma tão aberta, fazia Severus querer acompanhá-los também. Sem contar que, era Snape que estava proporcionando o prazer que fazia os dois amantes gemerem. O Comensal ganiu baixinho com esse pensamento. E como se não bastasse isso, as estocadas de Lupin estavam frenéticas contra sua bunda, a todo momento sua próstata era massageada. E tinha Sirius segurando seus cabelos, forçando sua cabeça contra a própria ereção. Todas essas sensações juntas foram demais para o Slytherin. Ele acabou chegando ao ápice gemendo o nome dos novos amantes. Uma pena que seu gemido saiu abafado por sua boca estar cheia com o membro de Sirius.

Ouvir o, até então tímido Slytherin gemer, ainda que bem baixinho seu nome, fez Remus chegar ao orgasmo. Enquanto ejaculava dentro do amante, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou:

"Severus..."

Lupin saiu de dentro de Snape sorrindo, depois caiu na cama. O corpo mole e relaxado. Ele nunca se sentiu tão satisfeito como nesse dia.

Sirius agora se movia desesperadamente. Então, em poucos segundos assim, ele também chegou ao clímax. E novamente, gritou o nome do novo amante enquanto enchia a boca dele de sêmen:

"AHH... SEVERUS..."

Snape ficou parado até o amante terminar de gozar, depois tirou o membro do animago de sua boca e se deitou. Passou a mão pelo queixo, retirando o sêmen que havia vazado. O Slytherin sorriu, seus pelos ainda estavam eriçados por causa do orgasmo. Viu que deitado ao seu lado estava Lupin. O lobisomem também sorria. Remus ficou de lado, com o rosto voltado para Severus. O Comensal então sentiu uma perna pousar sob a sua. Olhou para o outro lado e avistou o dono da perna. Black também estava deitado ao seu lado, com o corpo voltado na sua direção.

Os Gryffindors partilharam um olhar travesso, em seguida ambos beijaram o pescoço de Snape, um de cada lado.

Severus sorriu satisfeito e por alguns segundos se permitiu fingir que era amado pelos dois. Passado esse tempo de alegria ele falou:

"Eu tenho que ir."

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius e Remus continuaram deitados na cama. Ficaram observando enquanto o Comensal da Morte se vestia. Tinham se oferecido para ajudá-lo a se vestir, mas Snape negou, falando que se sentisse o toque deles em seu corpo ele não teria vontade nenhuma de colocar as roupas.

O Slytherin já estava completamente vestido. Então, se virou para os dois e indagou:

"Isso termina aqui?"

"Quem disse que precisa terminar?", retrucou Remus.

"Como você faz questão de me lembrar sempre, Snape, eu estou preso na casa de minha mãe."

O Slytherin olhou para os dois.

"Devo entender que estão me convidando para voltar?"

"Estou dizendo que se quiser nos encontrar sabe onde nos achar. E você me deve uma transa sadomasoquista...", falou Sirius.

Severus sorriu enviesado, depois jogou a capa por cima dos ombros.

"Eu vou voltar, Black", disse com deboche e malícia.

"Eu estarei aqui te esperando."

"Quando você vem, Severus?", perguntou Remus, sem esconder a ansiedade que sentia.

"Amanhã."

Sirius riu.

"Amanhã? Isso porque ele diz que é o espião de Voldemort, professor, um homem muito ocupado..."

"Eu sou mesmo. E por ter que desenvolver tantas funções eu preciso de mais tempo para relaxar."

Lupin sorriu.

"Nós o faremos relaxar..."

"Mas não conseguirá dormir", acrescentou Sirius.

"E quem poderia dormir estando na mesma cama com vocês dois?", questionou. "Até breve!", despediu-se e saiu do quarto.

O animago se virou para o lobisomem.

"Reparou que ele não nos deu nem um beijo de despedida?"

"Amanhã você pode cobrar dele. Com juros."

OoOoOoOoO

Snape saiu da Mansão Black e aparatou em Hogsmeade, dali ele retornaria para Hogwarts. Se lembrou, então, que não havia dado o recado de Dumbledore para Sirius. Um sorriso de malícia surgiu nos finos lábios de Severus. Ele teria que adiantar sua visita até o Largo Grimmauld, número 12.

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**: Muito difícil escrever menage. Muito mesmo. Por isso, por favor, se você se deu ao trabalho de ler a fanfic, deixe-me um review._

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
